Silent Hill: Dragnarok's Monsters
by Yami Null
Summary: After returning to normal, Dragnarok is still haunted by Darkblood. View the monsters from his scarred psyche.
1. Intro

**Greetings! Me and Dragon of Mystery have agreed to do a joint story, A Spyro and Silent Hill crossover to be exact. He makes the story and I make the monsters and the symbolism behind them. Note that these are Dragnarok/Darkblood's monsters from their psyche. The monsters will two symbolism's, one from Dragnarok, the other from Darkblood. Please enjoy. (Evil Laughter)**


	2. Dragon Nurse

**Let's get these monsters rolling, by starting with the Silent Hill staple, The Nurse. This variant is known as the Dragon Nurse. Let's get started.**

 **Character**

The Dragon Nurse almost looks like a normal human nurse, with a few twisted features. They are humanoid creatures wearing nurse's scrubs(which are VERY revealing), stockings, and high heels. The twisted features are that the nurse has scales, a tail, small and useless wings on it's back, scalpels embedded into it's fingers to act like claws, horns sprouting out of it's head, and a faceless face. They attack by flailing around and slashing enemies with their scalpel claws.

 **Symbolism**

(Note, that this monster is more connected to Darkblood than Dragnarok.)

Darkblood's Symbolism: The nurses are formed from Darkblood's twisted lust for the female body. The empty faces of the nurses represents the fact that Darkblood only cares about a woman's body instead of her personality. Another thing to back up the fact that Darkblood only cares about a woman's body is that the scrubs the Nurses wear are VERY revealing. Show a lot of cleavage, very short skirts, and their midriff.

Dragnarok's Symbolism: The Nurses represents Dragnarok's guilt for forcing himself on women while under the darkness's influence. The way they attack represents how the girls he raped trying to get him off of them. The monstrous appearance could be seen as a result of them now being empty shells and shadows of what they once were.


	3. Death Jackal

**Next up, the Death Jackal.**

 **Character**

The Death Jackal is a canine skeleton held together by chains, hooks, and darkness. Sand is constantly leaking out of the skull's eye holes. A spiked ball is attached to the tail bone. The bottom jaw is made out of gold that is completely rusted. Hooks rise out of the creature's spine. It attacks by swinging it's tail or blasting sand pellets from it's mouth.

 **Symbolism**

(This monster is related to Belial Aether)

Dragnarok's Symbolism: The Death Jackal is a manifestation of Dragnarok's fear of Belial turning evil by Darkblood. A warped and corrupted form of the brave demigod is senseless, violent, and merciless. A direct opposite to Belial.

Darkblood's Symbolism: The Death Jackal is a manifestation of Darkblood's desire to corrupt and turn Belial into his evil apprentice. This monstrous beast is what Darkblood envisioned Belial being under his control. There is also the fact that the monster likes to collect the bones from it's prey, disrespecting the dead, something the real Belial is HIGHLY against.


	4. Conjoined

**Our next monster is the Conjoined.**

 **Character**

The Conjoined takes the the appearance of two dragons who are (as the name implies) conjoined. It has four wing, which are torn and misshapen. The right half has purple scales, while the left half has black scales. The monster's two heads split open in a similar fashion to Split Head and Double Head from the Silent Hill games. The two heads tends to fight each other when no one is in their sight. The purple spits spheres of fire, lightning, ice, earth, and water. The black spits spheres of poison, fear, wind, shadow, and blood.

 **Symbolism**

(The symbolism of this monster between Dragnarok and Darkblood are the same.)

The Conjoined represents the fact that Dragnarok and Darkblood are the same yet their completely different at the same time. The fighting between the two heads shows the struggle for dominants between Dragnarok and Darkblood. The colors of the monster represents two things. The first one is that is shows the Dragnarok/Darkblood is hybrid dragon. The second one represents who his parents are.


	5. Boss 1: Nonagondra

**Here's the first boss monster, Nonagondra. (Non-a-gon-dra)**

 **Character**

Nonagondra is a nine headed hydra-like monster. Each head looks different. The first head is yellow with spines pointed upward. It resembles a eel.

The second head is white and has a beard made of ice. The third head is light green and has armor made of rock around it's head. The fourth head

is dark blue and has gills and fins. It resembles a sea serpent. The fifth head is dark green and it looks very decayed. The sixth head is light red and

is covered in spines and metallic hooks. The seventh head is light blue and is cover is feathers. The eightieth head is black and blue spines are on

the head. The ninth and final head is scarlet red and at the end of the head's tongue is a leech-like sucker. The creature's main body is grey.

 **Symbolism**

Nonagondra is the manifestation of the soon-to-be new dragon guardians and Dragnarok's friends, Blitz (guardian of lightning), Tundra (guardian of

ice), Rokko (guardian of earth), Hydrar (guardian of water), Sizzle (guardian of poison), Leroy (guardian of fear), Twirl (guardian of wind), Shade

(guardian of shadow), and Bloodtar (guardian of blood).* The only element the creature doesn't have is fire. Blaze isn't represented in this monster.

Due to the fact out of all of them, Dragnarok is closer to Blaze.

 ***If you want more info on the other dragons mentioned, go to my Deviantart page, "darkelementfox".**


	6. Tailypo

**The next monsters is the Tailypo.**

 **Character**

The Tailypo is a cat-like creature with fur as black as night. It has a long furry tail, and razor sharp claws it uses to attack. If the tail gets separated

from the body, the creature will go into a frenzy.

 **Symbolism**

The Tailypo is based off the creature from the story of the same. Dragnarok heard the story when he was a young drake. The story traumatized him

and left a deep emotional scar.* This also gave him the fear of being alone in the forest, especially at night. The frenzy attack from losing it's tail

reference the fact the creature mercilessly hunted the old man who cut it's tail off in the actual story.

 ***(For those of you who think it's dumb for something so minor to have a huge effect, let me just say, in Silent Hill 4, Walter got scared by a dog in a pet store. When he returned as a adult to kill the owner, he kill all the pets in the entire store as well.)**


	7. Restrained

**Our next monsters is the Restrained.**

 **Character**

The Restrained is similar to the Lying Figure from Silent Hill 2 and the Straightjacket from Silent Hill Origins in design. A humanoid figure with no

arms, only puffed up lumps of flesh, like the arms were attached to it's chest. What makes the Restrained different from the Lying Figure and

Straightjacket, is the the torso is wrapped in chains, it's head has horns, and there's a long scaly tail coming out of it's rear. It attacks by spit fire

and poison.

 **Symbolism**

The Restrained has the same symbolism between Dragnarok and Darkblood. It shows that one side feels like the other is nothing more than a

restraining burden. Dragnarok views Darkblood has a dark, parasitic, burden who keeps him restrained and is prevents Dragnarok from living a

normal, happy life. Darkblood views Dragnarok as dead weight, nothing more, nothing less.


	8. Boss 2: Erupture

**Time for the second boss, Erupture.**

 **Character**

The Erupture takes the form of a hellhound made of lava, molten rock, and obsidian. It has volcano shaped pores on it's back which spits volcanic

bombs, smokescreens, and blobs of lava. The word "psycho" is scratched across it's face.

 **Symbolism**

This monster is completely from Darkblood's psyche. It represents Psycho Burner. The fact that the creature takes the form of a hellhound,

represents the fact Psycho Burner wishes to "bring the fires of Hell of Earth". Psycho Burner is extremely loyal to Darkblood and his Empire. A dog

represents loyalty, and the hellhound is a dog from hell.


	9. Bloody Tumor

**Our next monster is the Bloody Tumor.**

 **Character**

The Bloody Tumor is a bloated humanoid with pores all over it's back and stomach. The head twitches ferociously, as if something was on it. It has

pale skin that is covered in blood. Smog is sprayed for the pores and is used as a attack. It also attacks but flailing around.

 **Symbolism**

The Bloody Tumor represents what Dragnarok and Darkblood view each other, a tumor. The way the head twitches, as well as how it flails around

represents the struggle for control between Dragnarok and Darkblood.


	10. Boss 3: Slithering Time

**Here's the next boss, Slithering Time.**

 **Character**

Slithering Time is a giant vermilion snake made of diamond, covered in titanium armor. If any pieces of the monster is broken off, they turn into

smaller versions of the Slithering Time. It can accelerate time, slow down time, pause time, and reverse time.

 **Symbolism**

The monster represents Vermillion. The monster's diamond skin shows what Vermillion originally was. The fact that it can split into smaller snakes

represents what Vermillion is now. It can also control like Vermillion, but to a lesser extent.


	11. Despot

**The next monster is the Despot.**

 **Character**

The monster has a humanoid shape, but the leg area is replace with the body of a spider. The creature's left hand is a crustacean-like pincer claw,

while the right hand is a over-sized dragon claw. On the monster's head are horns that are arranged to look like a crown. The head has no eyes, but

has a mouth full of razor sharp teeth. Two pairs of large, misshaped dragon wings sprout from it's back.

 **Symbolism**

The Despot represents Darkblood's desire to rule and control everything and everyone. The mismatched and misshapen look represents Darkblood's

rule as chaotic and tyrannical.


	12. Boss 4: Wildblaze

**The boss is Wildblaze.**

 **Character**

Wildblaze is a female dragon. She is magenta cover is pale purple. She has two sets of horns of her head, a pair is curved downwards. Plate-like

armored scales are on her legs and feet.*

 **Symbolism**

Wildblaze represents Blaze, Dragnarok's/Darkblood's love interest. Wildblaze represents Darkblood's desire to turn her into his queen and make her

just like him. Wildblaze also represents Dragnarok's fear of what Darkblood might do to her if he every got his claws of her.

 *** If you all want a better picture of Wildblaze, go to my Deviantart page, Darkelementfox, to see what she looks like.**


	13. Final Boss: Darkblood

**And finally, here's last monster and the final boss, Darkblood.**

 **Character**

Darkblood takes the form a giant anthropomorphic dragon. Dragnarok is hanging from a rod coming out of Darkblood's forehead, similarly to a

angler fish's lure. Darkblood has two pairs of wings of his back, as well as four tails. He attacks using Aether, fire, lightning, ice, earth, water,

poison, fear, wind, shadow, and blood.

 **Symbolism**

Darkblood has managed to use the haunting power of Silent Hill to transform himself into a monstrous god. He also manage to (almost) separate

himself for Dragnarok. The rod connecting Darkblood and Dragnarok represents the fact that they can never be truly separated. The four tails

represent the fact the Japanese names for four and death are creepily similar.


End file.
